


Freak on a leash

by Gabowoto



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, BAMF oc, Dorks in Love, Epic Friendship, Insanity, M/M, Mental Instability, OC is trying his best, Oc has gone through a lot of shit, Somehow, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, and carl does too, he forms a bond with Daryl, he's a dork i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabowoto/pseuds/Gabowoto
Summary: In which Carl is saved by a sunglasses wearing boy with a messy mullet and a badass baseball bat
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Original Male Character(s), Daryl Dixon & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Freak on a leash

_”You can try and act like you don’t care or that it doesn’t affect you. But deep,deep down inside,_ _You are still hurt”_

.

.

” _Sometimes i cannot feel my face”_

_._

_._

_”You’ll never see me fall from grace”_

....

  
My eyes opened up as i sat on the bed in a brute way, i gasped and try my best to get air.

Another fucking nightmare.

I looked at my surrounding and remember that i was taking refuge at an abandoned house, which was located in a nice street with other more houses. It was an abnormally peaceful place since i didn’t encounter many of those things out there. I had taken one of the rooms that was clearly owned by a couple before, the bed was really big and there were some old photos and other sort of things laying around the bedroom. It gave out some sort of nostalgic feelings... what could have happened to the people that used to live here.  
  


I got out of the bed and softly slap my face with both of my hands. “Aight’ big boy. Time to get up!” I took out a water bottle out of my backpack and gave it a couple of sips. Yesterday i found some food in this house which will probably last long enough for me, so now i just had to take my leaving and keep on traveling.

I closed the bottle and saved it again. After putting on my backpack, i buckled my belt with the hunting knife in it’s holster. Then my gun with it’s holster in my right thigh. There was a long mirror in one of the walls in the room, tho it was kinda cracked, you could still see yourself. It had been a long time since i saw myself that i was almost impressed.

i was wearing my black t-shirt with a white skull printed on it, skinny jeans that were kinda ripped in the knees, big chunky black military boots and my dark green jacket. Obviously there were a lot of blood stains in my clothes and one or another hole in my jacket.

After what it felt like an hour of staring my self at the mirror, i grabbed my sunglasses that i left on the night table, and then grabbed my one and only great pal ‘Vince’. Which yes, it was a baseball bat. “Had a good sleep Vinnie? I really hope so you fucker” 

After being a long period of time alone with no human interaction. You start to talk more to yourself or even to inanimate objects... But Vince was special, he wasn’t just a regular baseball bat, No sir. He was a lot more than that. 

I opened up the only window in the room and took a glance outside. ‘Shit...’ it was probably afternoon. ‘Looks like i slept like a log’ I went down the stairs jumping out before the last 3 steps and opened up the door.

being already in the front of the porch i give a last glance around before putting my sunglasses on and going down the long road filled with orange leafs.

I hadn’t been that long walking until i saw someone coming.   
  


A kid.   
  


He was walking with his back at me and he was being followed... no. He was bringing two of those sickos with him, is he trying to get himself killed? A wrong step and he can fall backwards, then goodbye. ‘Shit..’ i saw he was going thru a path which lead to a cabin. I sneaked myself through the bushes and at a reasonable distance, gripping Vince more hard. That idiot! The fuck is he doing? As much as i wouldn’t want to, i will have to go and save his ass if shit goes bad.  
  


And it looks like i was right.

  
The kid was startled when a third sicko appeared from behind. Making him trip and fall, he drew out his gun and shit down the first two. But the bodies fell right on too of him and the only one left was getting closer. He ran out of ammo.

shit.

I quickly ran out of my spot and got behind the sick motherfucker and just swing Vince as hard as i could right into its skull. The body fell in the ground with the rest of brain and blood, and i could see shock and confusion in the kids face. We just stayed there and stared at each other for a while, and i could catch a better look at the kid.

Pale skin with traces of freckles, brown hair which wasn’t either too short or too long. And some bright blue sky eyes. I suppose, since everything looks more black shaded thanks to my sunglasses ‘Pretty...’ the thought pass through my head but i quickly erased it. I pushed the bodies out of his body and held out my hand, which he looked at kinda hesitant but grabbed it anyway. Once he was in his foot he just stared at me skeptical, and i notice how he was smaller that me. A couple of inches maybe.   
  


“Why did you do that?” His voice made me come back to reality. I just moved my head a little bit to the sided and asked “do what? Save your sorry ass from those things? Ya’ know kid, maybe a thanks would be more appreciated” i could see how he kinda flinched with the word kid, so i could only figure he might be a little older than i thought. “I didn’t need your help... i could handle it myself” he look down to the ground. i just scoffed and looked at him with a grin “yeah right, like i didn't just see how ya’ ran out of ammo and already were starting to cry like a baby” he looked up again with a frown and i really had to hold that laugh i was just about to give. We just stayed there silently until i figure this kid ain’t worth my time and just started walking to were i was originally supposed to go “aight’ see ya’ later squirt” said out loud while throwing a peace sign. “Hey wait!” His scream made me stop tracks and i just twisted my neck to see him “what’s... what’s your name?”   
  


It was silent for some time

  
“Jackie. Yours?”

”Carl”

i just gave him a smile and keep on walking. “Take care then Carl”


End file.
